


【栾贤朗姆酒系列】PUSSER’S BRITISH NAVY DARK

by fengwan1999



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社, 栾贤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengwan1999/pseuds/fengwan1999
Summary: 「Pusser的英国海军朗姆酒呈强烈的琥珀色，带有生姜和肉豆蔻的优雅气息，并带有蜂蜜，香草和焦糖的甜味。口感饱满而结构化，令人愉悦的辛辣和茶香气息。」
Relationships: 栾贤 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【栾贤朗姆酒系列】PUSSER’S BRITISH NAVY DARK

作品ALL禁，勿上真人，勿上现实。

「Pusser的英国海军朗姆酒呈强烈的琥珀色，带有生姜和肉豆蔻的优雅气息，并带有蜂蜜，香草和焦糖的甜味。口感饱满而结构化，令人愉悦的辛辣和茶香气息。」

“求求你，放了我好不好？！我家里很有钱的，求求你放过我，我给你钱好不好？我给你很多钱，你放了我好不好？！”不幸被追杀他们一伙人的人形怪物推倒在地上的秦霄贤，抓着身上唯一一件还没被怪物撕裂的裤子苦苦哀求，企图唤起怪物一丝丝怜悯之心。秦霄贤见硬软不吃的怪物并没有停手的打算，于是放弃跟他理论，把求救声转向了不远处，有幸逃脱怪物魔爪的伙伴们，“救救我！我知道你们在那里！救救我求求你们了！救救我啊！”  
“干什么？！你疯了吗？！我们不是那个怪物的对手，出去只会白白送命！” 死里逃生的张九泰摁住想要冲出去救人的刘筱亭，小声地对他呵斥道。  
“可是旋儿会死的啊！那个怪物杀了我们多少伙伴你不知道吗？！”被伴侣阻止救人的刘筱亭很不理解他为什么这么做，隐藏在周围树林里的不止他们两个人，如果他们一起冲上去，秦霄贤是可以被他们救出来的。  
“你动动脑子想一想！那个怪物刀枪不入，之前九芳朝他打了多少枪他都没死，我们一群手无寸铁的人，能是他的对手吗？！”刘筱亭还想狡辩什么，就被不耐烦的张九泰捂住嘴巴，就这样，所有人都默契地无视了秦霄贤的求救。  
“……”压在秦霄贤身上的怪物可不管男孩此刻心情是否美好，他不耐烦地伸出手，把男孩死死抓着的裤子，连带里面的内裤统统撕裂掉。  
“不要！”失去了裤子掩护的秦霄贤急忙用双手挡住自己不可见人的下半身，这么做的后果是他无法保护暴露在怪物眼前的樱桃，只见怪物伸出两指，开始前后揉捏着男孩硬起来的肉粒，秦霄贤一不小心脱口而出的呻吟声，更是惹得身上的怪物用力地去碾压蹂躏着他胸前的突起。  
“求求你……放过我吧……放过我吧……”秦霄贤的脸逐渐被情欲染红，隐藏在双腿间的蜜穴也因为不断发生的摩擦而变得湿润，淫水开始慢慢地从里面淌出来，若不是他尚存的理智告诉他他此刻正在被一个恐怖的怪物侵犯，伙伴也对他所面临的场景见死不救，他或许早就失了神，敞开双腿让身上的人尽情地享用自己，“别！别碰那里！”猜出怪物的手正准备伸向哪里的秦霄贤夹紧了双腿，神情慌张地抓住怪物的手臂，摇摇头恳求他不要再继续下去，男孩的异常行为，也让怪物停下了动作，好奇地望着他。  
“求求你，放过我吧……”秦霄贤求饶的话还没说完，他夹紧的双腿就被怪物大力分开，不愿意面对即将到来的嘲笑的秦霄贤急忙抬起手臂掩住眼睛，任由怪物用充满兴趣的眼神打量着他隐藏在双腿中间的秘密。然而秦霄贤等了很久也没有等来怪物的嘲笑，怪物只是保持沉默，用自己粗糙的手指摸上了男孩湿透了的蜜穴，激得他不由自主地颤抖起来，从他嘴中发出的呻吟更是带上了哭腔。  
流着淫水的蜜穴只不过是被指尖轻轻一桶，便无师自通般吸吮住闯入里头的手指，咬着它紧紧不放。意识到自己捡到宝了的怪物发出了开心的嘶吼声，本打算在秦霄贤身上发泄欲望后就杀了他的念头，也在他发现男孩是双性人后而被他打消，秦霄贤跟其他食材不一样，双性人的身份可以让男孩诞下他的骨肉，单凭这一点，他就没有杀了秦霄贤的必要。  
怪物这边因为解决了子嗣问题而开心低笑着，可躺在他身下的秦霄贤却没那么好受了，他本就不是真正的女儿身，下面那个窄小的地方没有任何润滑就被异物贸然闯进去，不疼死他才怪，“轻点，疼……”眼见事情发展到了这一步，让秦霄贤真正绝望的并不是自己即将要被一个吃人肉的怪物侵犯，真正让他心寒的是躲在一旁，对他所遭遇的一切选择见死不救的伙伴们，越想越失望的秦霄贤索性放弃了挣扎，也不再抗拒怪物落在他身上的抚摸，既然自己难逃被强暴的下场，那么就允许他借这个怪物的手，把那几个混蛋送上黄泉路吧。  
“我们做个交易好不好？我把我的身体送给你，你想对我做什么，我都不会反抗，哪怕是给你当生育工具……我就一个要求……”秦霄贤在怪物的注目下坐起身，这一系列动作也让怪物的手指被蜜穴吃得更深，内壁被撕裂的疼痛让他忍不住闷哼了一声，缓了许久才缓过神来，秦霄贤抱住怪物，整个人往他身上靠近，轻声在怪物耳旁诉说着自己的要求，“把他们全都杀了，你要几个孩子，我都给你生。”  
怪物并没有回答，反而抽出了蜜穴中的手指，正当秦霄贤以为交易失败，失望地躺回地面时，怪物的手指重新抚摸上他湿漉漉的蜜穴，期间还不忘蹂躏中间脆弱敏感的花蒂，秦霄贤被男人这举动打得猝不及防，弓起上身，紧紧抓住身旁的泥土，发出一阵阵娇软的喘息声。  
“你尝尝看，不脏……”秦霄贤强忍着羞耻心，当着怪物的面掰开蜜穴的肉唇，邀请他上前品尝。怪物似乎被他这般主动的表现给取悦到，稍微放松了些警惕，俯下身，对着蜜穴中间的花蒂就是一顿啃咬。  
“啊啊！快点……啊！……”秦霄贤爽得高高仰起头部，怪物见男孩并不抗拒自己的行为，反而开始饥渴难耐地扭动起身子，便大胆地把舌头往蜜穴更深的地方插进去。怪物先是舔了舔口中的花蒂，然后再重重地吮吸了几下。觉得这些都不够的怪物，开始用舌头模仿着性爱动作在密穴里快速抽插，意乱情迷的秦霄贤胸口大幅度的起伏，身前的性器的顶端也开始流出一些白色液体来。  
“唔？”正随着舌头的抽插而摆动着身体的秦霄贤在感受到蜜穴的空虚后睁开眼，满脸疑惑地望着身上的怪物，还没来得及张口询问，就被怪物翻身，再次被他压在了身下。  
“等等！先润滑！”保持狗爬式姿势的秦霄贤似乎想到了什么急忙转头，见怪物并不打算给自己润滑，而是准备直接提枪上阵后直接慌了，赶忙开口制止了他的动作，怪物不满地吼了几声，秦霄贤缩回阻止怪物的手，小心翼翼地为自己的行为辩解，“不润滑，小洞会受伤的……”  
“……”怪物盯了他许久，仿佛妥协般起身朝森林深处走去，没过多久，趴在原地一动不动的秦霄贤便等来了正拖着什么东西往他这边走来的怪物，秦霄贤不敢把头往后面转，他不用看也知道被怪物拖来的是什么，除了死去的伙伴尸体，他想不到别的东西。  
见男孩并没有像之前几位不知好歹的食材一样，趁自己去找东西的空闲时间偷偷跑走，怪物满意地走上前，掰开男孩雪白的臀瓣，往那紧致的后穴里送进了一根沾满人血的手指。  
“呜……”秦霄贤不适地哼了一声，扭了扭身子，让肠道里的肌肉紧紧裹住闯进来的手指，怪物随意在里面抽插了几下，又往小洞里送入了三根手指，直接把穴口撑开到最大。  
“嗯……好涨……好舒服……”秦霄贤发出满足的喘息声，闭上双眼，享受着身后怪物赋予他的快感。  
见时机已成熟，怪物低吼了一声，抽出自己的手指，扶着自己已经涨得生疼的性器，对准男孩正一吞一吐的后穴，慢慢地插了进去。  
“太大了……怎么可以这么大……”后穴穴口的褶被尺寸较大的性器完全撑开，秦霄贤不舒服地扭了几下腰，想要逃离把自己钉在怪物身下的铁棒，身子更是因为他这种念头而企图往前挪动几分。怪物朝不安分的秦霄贤吼了几声，抓住他扭来扭去的腰，把被小洞吃到一半的性器整根捅了进去，只剩下两颗睾丸紧紧贴着男孩的屁股。  
“慢……慢一点啊！呜……太大了……受不了啊……”秦霄贤死死抓着身下的衣服，侵犯他的怪物根本不顾他刚被开苞，是第一次在一个男人身下承欢，打桩似的抽插着被性器撑大的小洞。  
“太大了……啊！慢点！……慢点啊！”怪物似乎不喜欢秦霄贤大声叫着，伸出右手捂住男孩的嘴，下身则是比刚才更蛮力的操干着男孩，两颗睾丸随着撞击一次次拍打着秦霄贤的屁股，两人肉体碰撞的声音在这无人的野外显得格外清晰，格外淫糜。大量的淫水不断从小洞流出，香艳的画面刺激得怪物直接释放了野性，疯了似的在秦霄贤的身上驰骋。  
“唔！唔！唔！”秦霄贤被怪物操的脑子一片空白，羞愧心早已被他抛之脑后，就算被不远处的伙伴们听到也无所谓，此刻他只想被身上的怪物操死在这无人问津的森林里，后穴为了配合主人更是紧紧咬着怪物的性器，诱导它往更深处顶去。  
“要死了……不行了……操死我吧……操死我吧……”怪物的手才刚刚从秦霄贤的脸上移开，忍耐了许久的男孩就迫不及待地大声娇喘起来，他已经爽得整个身子都抖了起来，被撞得瞳孔涣的他刚动了想要偷偷往前挪一挪，短时间逃避这快感的念头，就被敏锐的怪物压在身下，性器也因此被送入最深处。  
“就是那里……再快点……操死我…操死我给你生孩子……爽死了……”灭顶的快感让秦霄贤终于忍不住哭叫了出来，失神的张着嘴，感受着小洞被怪物非人的力道和速度重重撞击着。不过怪物似乎知道后面的小洞并不能让秦霄贤怀上自己的孩子，埋头抽送了不到百来下，便用力抓着男孩的臀部，在他体内射出大量的精液。  
“好……好舒服……”秦霄贤大口大口地呼吸，身体也因为快感不断颤抖着，还没等他平复呼吸，就被休息够了的怪物翻了个身，换了个新姿势。  
“生孩子的话……就要用这个洞……”秦霄贤已经累得连一根手指都提不起来，他本想让怪物放过他，让他能好好休息一下，生孩子的事姑且放一下。可当他看到怪物眼里浓浓且不愿散去的欲望后，忍着酸痛打开双腿，把自己还未受到侵犯的蜜穴暴露在怪物面前。  
怪物十分欣赏秦霄贤的识趣，双手把男孩的双腿扒开到最大后，把自己还坚挺着的性器送进男孩吐着淫水的蜜穴里，因为有淫水的润滑，一开始性器进入地很顺利，秦霄贤还能舒服地哼出声来，或许是因为身体刚被快感光顾过，对于异物的闯入，男孩只是觉得有些涨，没有其他异样的感觉，直到性器忽然碰到了一层薄薄的膜，怪物便停了下来。知道接下来要发生什么的秦霄贤紧张极了，修长的双腿直接圈住怪物精壮的腰身，等自己做好被破处的心理准备后，扭动了下腰身。得到秦霄贤允许的怪物抓住男孩的腰，下身一使劲，性器被整根送入蜜穴里，内壁被撕裂而带来的巨大疼痛让秦霄贤发出一声惨叫，眼泪瞬间汹涌地冒了出来，蜜穴被侵犯的感觉跟小洞被捅入的截然不同，蜜穴明显比小洞娇贵多了，混着淫水的鲜血从两人的结合处流出，染红了身下的泥土。  
“好了……你可以动了……” 等秦霄贤适应的差不多了，怪物便俯下身，抱着他快速动了起来，青筋凸起的性器深深插进了那刚开苞的蜜穴里，打桩似的狠狠发力，每一下都能精准地顶到让秦霄贤醉仙梦死的敏感点，秦霄贤抱着怪物，被动承受着他每一次毫无技巧可言的抽送，但就算是这样，秦霄贤依旧被操爽到张大了嘴，却一点声音也发不出来。秦霄贤此刻早已没有反抗正在自己身上随意驰骋的野兽的心思，他只知道绷紧身子，摇晃着腰身来配合怪物有节奏的挺动。  
“对……就是那里……插进去……插进去我给你生宝宝……” 怪物大开大合的抽送重重顶撞着秦霄贤已经变得红肿的蜜穴，不知被顶弄了多久，从蜜穴穴口流出的淫水开始和鲜血混合在了一起，秦霄贤伸出手摸了摸两人的结合处，黏糊糊的液体让他觉得恶心，可他来不及多想，怪物就拍开了他的手，加大了抽刺的力度跟速度，蜜穴里的肠肉更是伴随着每次抽插被性器翻出，然后又被送回去。  
“啊！就是那里！……顶进去啊！……啊！”秦霄贤被操得又哭又喊，身上的怪物像是一只进入发情期而失去理智的野兽，只顾着在雌性身上发泄自己的欲望，一点也没有顾及身下人的承受能力，怪物掰开男孩的大腿又是一阵强烈的抽送，一下接着一下，直到顶开最深处的子宫。  
“不要……不要了……快射……受不住了……”秦霄贤知道自己已经忍到了极限，身前挺立的性器涨得他难受，同时想要尿尿的欲望也越发越强，终于在怪物一次又一次的摩擦子宫下，秦霄贤最后一次弓起上身，性器在没有任何抚摸下达到高潮，同时蜜穴也喷射出一股金黄的尿液来。  
趴在秦霄贤身上的怪物似乎再也忍不了想要第二次射精的欲望，绷紧了身子，在秦霄贤体内最后大开大合地抽插了几十下，一股接着一股的精液被性器射进了子宫里面。  
“好烫……好舒服……”秦霄贤爽得翻了白眼，夹紧还流着尿液的蜜穴，默默承受着怪物在自己子宫里射出能让自己受孕的精液，他的腹部也因为大量的液体流入而微微鼓了起来。秦霄贤将手放在隆起的腹部，满足的低声哼哼，两人无声地保持这种播种的姿势，直到怪物抽出已经软了下来的性器，未被子宫吸收的精液随着它的离开而争先恐后地从蜜穴内流出，短时间内高潮了无数次的秦霄贤再也无法保持清醒，“不要忘了……我们的交易……”说完，两眼一黑，昏了过去。  
【一个星期后】  
一夜荒唐后的秦霄贤被外面一阵杂声吵醒，强忍着不适坐起身，向窗外看去。坐在木屋外面的怪物似乎在打理今天刚捕捉到的猎物，男孩眯起眼睛仔细一看，发现正被怪物活生生扒掉皮的不是别人，而是自己的发小刘筱亭。  
换作之前，娇贵的秦霄贤可能早被眼前的画面恶心到呕吐不止，可在亲眼看见了好几场伙伴被截肢分成几块肉后，秦霄贤对今天上演的血腥场面已经做到视而不见，甚至还能坦然自若地走上前，当着昔日伙伴的尸体，跟怪物行鱼水之欢。  
秦霄贤披上怪物留给他的衣服，离开木屋往正在工作的怪物身旁走去，刘筱亭似乎还顽强地活着，见到秦霄贤往这边走来，激动地在地上扭动着，若不是怪物先发制人地把他舌头割了下来，这会儿他一定会大声地向秦霄贤求助。  
“就剩下他了？”秦霄贤非但没有替刘筱亭求情，反而踢了踢他，笑眯眯地向身旁的怪物提问。  
“……”怪物停下手上的动作，冷冷瞥了秦霄贤一眼，男孩非但没有被吓到，反而笑着蹲下身，当着一脸不可思议的刘筱亭的面，握住男人胯下的巨物，张口就把它含入嘴中。  
浓烈的气味立马钻进鼻腔，秦霄贤并不讨厌，甚至还停下舔舐的动作，把头埋在男人胯下那茂盛的毛发里头用力地嗅了嗅。嗅够了，就继续刚才的动作，把嘴巴长到最大，把已经苏醒的性器含到最深处，灵巧的舌头还会生涩地舔过那敏感的马眼，让怪物丢下手上的正事，摁住秦霄贤的头，挺腰开始抽插。  
“唔……唔……”秦霄贤含着性器一句话也说不出来，怪物嘶吼了一声，加快了挺动的速度。怪物粗重的喘息声在林间回荡，感觉快要窒息的秦霄贤开始拍打怪物的双腿，让怪物给自己一个换气的机会。好在怪物也没有特别想整他的打算，草草抽送了几十下，便射在他口中，头部被摁住的秦霄贤动弹不得，只能把怪物射给他的精液全部吞入胃里。  
哪怕埋在自己嘴里的性器已经软了下来，些许精虫上脑的秦霄贤还是不肯把它从嘴里吐出来，怪物也不恼他这样的举动，任由他埋在自己胯间有的没的舔舐着。等怪物终于把悲催的刘筱亭送去见上帝，秦霄贤吐出性器，擦了擦残留在嘴角的白色液体，忽然想起了什么，开口说道，“我身上太脏了，哪里可以洗澡？”一个星期都没好好洗过一次澡的秦霄贤终于爆发，今天逮住怪物心情好的机会，向他说出了自己的请求。怪物盯了秦霄贤许久，终于起身带着他来到离木屋不远的小河边。  
“一起洗……怀宝宝……” 对怪物的身子食髓知味的秦霄贤，一脸坏笑地拉着他一起踏进深度才到他们腰部的小河。  
“啊啊……嗯……慢一点……嗯……”此刻若是有人往小河的方向瞥一眼，就会轻松发现岸边有两个正在纠缠的人影，上边的男人容貌俊朗，有着标杆般笔挺的修长身材还有小麦色的健康肤色，下面的人则是被他整个人罩在阴影里，修长的双腿圈在男人的腰身上，任由男人在他身上驰骋。  
秦霄贤望着身上男人棱角分明的轮廓，暗叹老天爷终究是不公平的，一个吃人肉的恶魔，居然拥有一张异常俊美的脸。若不是自己亲手清洗男人脸上的肮脏，打死他也无法相信那位追杀他们的食人魔居然长得如此好看，被美色短暂诱惑的秦霄贤伸出手，想去抚摸男人的脸，还没碰到就被皱着眉的男人一手拍开。秦霄贤见他如此抗拒被人触碰，便乖乖地不再有任何小动作，把身心都投入到这次性爱之中。  
等两人这么一番折腾后，天色已经接近黄昏，累得几乎站不稳的秦霄贤被男人公主抱抱回到了木屋，男人把他放到床上，刚准备离开，就被秦霄贤拉住衣角，另一只手伸向了男人胯下的雄伟。  
“还要……”男人意味深长地看了秦霄贤一眼，既然男孩这般欲求不满，自己何苦不成全他呢？男人上了床，把男孩的双腿扛到了肩上，握住半硬半软的性器，整根插入了红肿的蜜穴里。  
“啊……进来了……”当滚烫硕大的性器捅进蜜穴里时，秦霄贤发出了一声满足的喟叹，男人固定住他的细腰，摆动下身开始猛烈抽插起来。  
秦霄贤被干得‘嗯嗯嗯’直哼，布满紫红瘀痕的双手紧紧抓着男人的手臂，男人越抽越快，似乎想要快点了事，胯部发狠地朝秦霄贤撞去，次次都能撞到深处子宫。秦霄贤浑身热得通红，他觉得身子已经无法承受更多的刺激，终于“哇”的一声哭了出来，开口向男人求饶，“我错了……饶了我吧……我受不了……啊……”他越是这么说，男人抽送的动作就越是凶狠，压在男孩身上抽插了百来下。秦霄贤被操得眼神空洞无主，男人低吼一声，抱着秦霄贤最后冲刺了几十下，达到了高潮。  
＂好疼……＂性爱结束，秦霄贤无力地躺在床上，嘴里发出痛苦的呻吟。在他身上发泄完欲望的男人早就提起裤子走出了木屋，继续处理早上还没处理完的食材。  
“只要我怀上孩子，我就可以永远待在这个男人的身边了……” 秦霄贤望着窗外赤裸着上身工作的男人，摸着自己还是平坦光滑的腹部，痴迷地喃喃自语道。连他自己也不知道，自己为什么要对这个变态的食人魔产生异样的情愫，明明一开始，他是十分厌恶他的，怎么会变成现在这样呢？  
【一个月后】  
是夜，刚跟男人翻云覆雨了几个小时的秦霄贤睁开了眼睛，不动声色地转头看了下身旁的男人一眼，男人还在熟睡。留给自己时间不多了，他必须有所动作。他的身体因为日日夜夜的缠绵早就撑到了极限，可为了早点达到活命的目的，秦霄贤咬牙撑起身子，忍着酸痛解开身上男人随手丢给他的粗糙皮衣，慢慢跨坐到熟睡中的男人身上。望着男人俊朗的容貌，秦霄贤不禁一阵苦笑，他不是傻子，看得出这几天男人已经对他动了杀心，他若是再怀不上孩子，那么在不久的将来，他也会跟其他死去的伙伴一样，成为男人桌上的一盘菜。  
不想死在男人手下的秦霄贤伸出手，颤抖地摸到男人腿间软乎乎的性器，轻轻握到手里上下撸动揉捏。睡熟中的男人闷哼一声，但好在没有被惊醒，下身更是鼓励秦霄贤一眼，往他手里一顶，见此，秦霄贤忍住廉耻心，继续手上的动作。  
手里的性器在秦霄贤生疏的挑逗下，不一会儿就硬得挺立起来，望着尺寸比自己手臂还粗大的性器，男孩情不自禁地凑上前，一边用舌头舔舐着性器，一边用自己的右手开括着自己紧闭着的蜜穴。  
向来在性事上都处于被动情况的秦霄贤，对自己居然主动求操的行为感到羞愧，明明才跟男人相处不到一个月，他就已经习惯了每时每刻被男人摁在身下操干的局面，看看现在的自己，一边吞吐着性器，一边用四根手指开括着自己的蜜穴，这般香艳的画面，让秦霄贤脸红的快要烧了起来。  
男人胯间散发出的腥膻气味把秦霄贤迷得七晕八素，这让他想起了白天当着还活着的猎物的面，给男人口交的刺激画面，半死不活的猎物苦苦哀求自己救救他，可他呢？他直接无视了猎物的哀求，像一只发了情的雌性扑到雄性脚下，张开腿求操。精虫上脑的秦霄贤顾不得男人是否会被他惊醒，饥渴地上下舔舐着青筋突起的性器，就连马眼处流出的精液，也被贪婪的他全部吸入嘴里。  
被秦霄贤细心伺候着的男人紧皱着眉，额头上布满了热汗，可就算被折腾成这样，男人也没有睁开眼睛，而是低喘了几声，没有半点要苏醒的模样。  
“唔……唔……”蜜穴终于被开括完毕，秦霄贤小心翼翼地抽出自己的手指，擦了擦脸上的汗水，再坐到男人身上，握住那火热的性器，对准自己一吞一吐的蜜穴，慢慢往下坐去。  
“唔……撑死了……好舒服……”秦霄贤发出一阵满足的呻吟，男人的性器一下子捅到了最深处，身体叫嚣着的空虚终于被填满。男人闷哼了一声，把正仰头感受着性器上每根青筋的秦霄贤吓得一动也不敢动，警惕地观察着男人是否有异样动作，很庆幸，男人并没有被他惊醒，而是无意识地抓住秦霄贤的大腿，开始挺腰抽送，恨不得把紧咬着自己不放的柔软温暖的地方捅穿，每一下撞击都顶到最深处的子宫宫口，几十下来，性器成功把子宫顶了开来。  
“唔！”子宫被顶入的刹那间，秦霄贤脑子里好像被炸开了一般无法思考，浑身打着颤，他不知道自己的子宫居然这么容易地就被男人顶开，他努力调整着自身的呼吸，试图让自己恢复些力气。两个人的下身因为骑乘氏紧紧地贴在一起，秦霄贤难受地挪着自己屁股，埋在体内抽送的性器还时不时地蹭过那敏感的花蒂，爽得他眼泪鼻涕都被逼了出来。  
身上的秦霄贤还在哭哭滴滴，可他身下处于睡梦中的男人却顾不了这么多，他感觉到自己的性器硬得快要炸裂，他现在只想发泄自己的欲望，于是抓住秦霄贤的腿用力地往上顶，狠狠地操着那柔软的子宫。秦霄贤被男人操的差点化成一摊水趴到他身上，双手放在男人胸上好撑住自己的身子，男孩双眼像是失了神，不由自主地摆动着腰身来配合男人的抽送，嘴里更是不断发出销魂蚀骨的浪叫声。  
“操死我吧……用力……呜……”三十多天的相处，日日夜夜的鱼水之欢，只要男人进入自己的身子，秦霄贤就会抛弃那所谓的羞耻心，像岛国片里的那些女主角一样，大声吟叫着，不知廉耻地求男人赐予他更多的快感。  
“操进来……操进来给你生孩子……给你生宝宝……啊……”秦霄贤被操得两颊绯红，又是甩头，又是大哭大喊，他夹紧了蜜穴，上下地吞吐着让自己淫叫连连的性器。又是不到百来下的狂猛冲刺，想要高潮的欲望越来越近，‘睡梦’中的男人似是有所感应，抬起双手抓紧男孩的屁股，重重挺腰插到最深处，大量的精液被射进男孩体内。  
“宝宝……旋儿要生宝宝……”此刻男人终于撕裂了自己熟睡的假象，双手从男孩的屁股移到腰部，低吼几声，将秦霄贤往自己胯上按，大开大合地上下动起腰来，又射了好几股精液在那湿热的子宫里。  
“啊！……要死了……要死了……” 秦霄贤无力地想要夹紧蜜穴，企图从那差点贯穿子宫的灭顶快感回过神来，他头发汗湿，呆呆地看着身下已经睁开眼，正饶有兴味地望着自己的男人。瞬间，被他抛之耳后的羞耻之心再次袭来，他慌慌张张地想从男人身上下来，才刚抬起屁股，一大摊淫水便混着精液流了出来，一些滴落到床单，一些沾满了男人的下半身。这般活色生香的场面让秦霄贤羞愧到不敢去直视男人，他不知道该怎么向男人解释刚刚结束的性事，明明最后一次做的时候最先开口求饶的是自己，还没过几个小时呢，自己又饥渴难耐地去迷奸他，难不成真的要他跟男人坦白，说自己是为了怀上孩子才这么做的？  
男人低沉而磁性的笑声在房间里响了一会儿，秦霄贤还没弄清男人是否在生自己的气，整个人就被翻身，被男人压在身下。  
“想要孩子？成全你。”秦霄贤顿时瞪大了眼睛，相处了一个多月，这是他第一次听到男人讲话，他可是一直以为男人因为与世隔绝，根本不会说人类的语言，是个哑巴呢。可不等他把这些疑问问出口，男人就抱住他的腰，开始了新一轮的性爱，这次，直至天亮。  
【三个月后】  
好恶心，人肉根本不好吃，秦霄贤强忍着想要呕吐的欲望，坐在角落里处理男人扔给他的一块肉，自从那件意外发生后，男人似乎失去了对他身子的兴趣，连他主动爬上床企图求和，都会被一脸不耐烦的男人一脚踹下去。  
秦霄贤一直傻傻地认为他在男人心里拥有着一个特殊的位置，就是这种潜意识的假想，才会在他亲眼看见自己的小指被砍断扔进锅里时，迎来比普通人更强烈的崩溃。他无法相信前不久才刚与自己缠绵的男人，就因为自己一不小心碰到了一些箱子，就这般残忍地对待他。  
自从那天晚上的意外发生后，男人恢复了食人魔的暴戾，也收回了对秦霄贤的宠爱。秦霄贤不喜欢吃人肉，以前的男人还会顺着他的心意给他带来几只小动物供他吃用，可现在的食人魔早已没了那个耐心去惯着他，随便扔给他一块人肉让男孩充饥。闹绝食？不可能的，秦霄贤知道那样只会被男人狠狠地毒打一顿，然后被他强行投喂，他这么做过，下场不是一般的惨。  
“嘶……”正在处理食材的男孩一不留神，断指的地方磕到了什么东西，疼得秦霄贤直接冒出了生理泪水，更让他感到气愤的是，这伤口还是他哭着求男人给他包扎的，不然按照这些日子以来男人对他的态度，他流血流光了男人也不会过问。  
“怎么没盐了……”好不容易处理好今天的午餐，刚准备上架烤肉的秦霄贤忽然发现，作为最主要的调料品盐，似乎被他吃光了，而剩下的盐在外面，这个时间段男人肯定在外面吃东西，自己贸然出去，可能还得赔上一根手指头，一想到今天吃没有味道的人肉的男孩很快整出了一副愁眉苦脸的样子。  
“没盐就没盐吧，总比被砍了一根手指头要强……”秦霄贤甩了甩头，用自嘲的方式安慰着自己，盐没了还可以趁男人不在家的时候拿，手指头没了，他上哪儿找人给他补去。  
没有添加任何调料品的人肉是特别难吃的，哪怕被大火烤熟了味道照样还是难吃，秦霄贤费了好大的力气才咬下一块肉，又给自己做了好大的心理暗示才把那块肉给咽了下去。  
正当秦霄贤咬的正费劲的时候，房间的门忽然被打卡，听到声音的男孩顿时被吓得一动不动，他迅速地用目光检查了一下自己的状况，脖子上和腿上的绳子都在，应该不会惹怒男人，除非男人想在他身上出气，那他做什么都没有用，结果还是会被毒打。  
通常男人进入这个房间只是确认一下他是否老实待着，然后锁上门出去打猎。这次秦霄贤等了许久，也没有等来门被锁上的声音。难不成男人把钥匙弄丢了？怀着这种天真的想法，男孩战战兢兢地转过身，发现男人正坐在床上，一声不吭地盯着他看。  
或许是被男人打怕了，秦霄贤为了安全起见往后挪了几步，然后再慢慢回想着这几天他到底做了什么事让男人突然这么诡异地看着他。回想了许久，秦霄贤郁闷的发现这几天他真的什么坏事也没干，白天老老实实地待在这个房间里，去的最远的地方也就是方便他洗澡的小河，晚上睡觉的时候也很安分，没搞什么偷袭，就连他们在床上啪啪啪的时候，自己也很听话的不发出任何声响，除了还没怀上孩子，他哪里做错惹到男人了？难道，男人想把他杀了当储备食材？秦霄贤越想越委屈，最后直接当着男人的面哭了出来，痛哭的期间还不忘咒骂男人几句。反正自己都要死了，那么让他死之前先把男人臭骂一顿解解气。  
“骂够了？”坐在床上的男人破有耐心地听完秦霄贤对自己的臭骂，等词穷了的男孩再也想不出新的词语来辱骂他后，笑问着他。  
“杀的时候能不能一刀就送我去见上帝，我怕疼……” 秦霄贤打着嗝，哽咽着说出自己临死之前唯一的请求，他亲眼见到过伙伴被男人硬生生地砍断四肢，发出的惨叫声让秦霄贤现在想起来都忍不住哆嗦，他希望男人不要这么恶趣味地对他，一刀能解决的事绝对不要用第二刀。  
“……”男人从床上站起来，正准备走向秦霄贤，被吓到的男孩就急忙往后退，直到后背碰到墙壁无处可逃后，才把自己缩成一团，静静等着男人来取他的性命，殊不知他这般小心翼翼地样子惹怒了男人，一上前就把他从地上扯了起来，扔到床上。  
“你干什么？！”被男人一系列动作吓傻了的秦霄贤来不及反抗，男人就压了上来，凑到他胸前，咬住一边的樱桃就是一顿舔弄吮咬，另一只手也没闲着，摸到男孩腿间的蜜穴，随意摩擦了几下，等感觉到蜜穴有些湿意后，便直接插进四根手指，在里头横冲直撞的抽送着。  
“唔！别这样……”秦霄贤被男人的突袭弄得有些反应不过来，他不是要被杀了吗？怎么会被男人扔到床上进行这种运动？很快他就把这些想法给忘得一干二净，相处了那么久，秦霄贤的身子早被男人调教得很是敏感，蜜穴才被手指插了没多大一会儿，就自动分泌出淫水，流的到处都是。  
没过多久，男人便抽出手指，扶着性器对准蜜穴的穴口，蹭了几下就挺腰顶了进去，把里头的淫水全都挤了出来，感到身体被填满的秦霄贤搂住男人的脖子，张着嘴无声的喘息着，“你别不动啊……混蛋……”男人低笑了声，终于不再折磨男孩，扣着他的腰就是一顿猛烈的冲撞。  
这场欢爱持续了多久，被男人换着姿势操干的秦霄贤完全答不上来，他也没想到这该死的男人折腾完了他的前面就开始折腾他的后面，等结束的时候秦霄贤连动一下手指的力气都没有，两个洞也被插得肿痛不已。  
就算这样，男人还是没有放过他，累成狗的秦霄贤只能眼睁睁地看着男人埋在自己胸前，用力地吸着那莫须有的奶水，“你有本事先把我操怀上你的种，然后再来折腾我的奶头，肚子啥动静都没有，搁那儿吸什么呢？”说完，越想越气的秦霄贤直接打了男人一巴掌，当然，力度还是很小的，他可不想惹怒身上阴晴不定的男人。  
觉得秦霄贤说得有道理的男人似笑非笑地看了他一眼，掰开他的双腿重新插入了蜜穴。  
“混蛋……别……都肿了……”刚经历过性事而变得格外敏感的身子哪里受得住再一次灭顶的刺激，秦霄贤为自己刚才作死的行为感到欲哭无泪，又不得不随着身上的男人胡来，他现在只有一个念头，死也要死在男人的刀下，而不是床上。  
接下来的几天他们过得极其糜乱，男人似乎铁了心要秦霄贤怀上自己的种，两人的身体连在一起就没分开过，除了吃饭，连上厕所都是男人插在他体内抱着他去的。皇天不负有心人，在男人第N次想要提枪上阵时，忽然感到恶心不适的秦霄贤推开了他，跑到外面，抱着铁桶就是一阵呕吐。  
“我怀孕了，这下满意了吧？”  
“继续吗？”  
“你怎么可以这么无耻！”要不是全身酸痛且无力，秦霄贤连杀了男人的心都有了，也不知道男人被打开了什么任督二脉，对待他的方式又回到了从前那般宠爱，具体原因是什么，秦霄贤也懒得去过问，只要自己活着就好。  
【一年后】  
栾云平在森林周围布置好陷阱，便放心地往木屋的方向走去，推开门往里面四处扫了一眼，秦霄贤不在屋里，丝毫不担心男孩会逃跑的栾云平关好门，往木屋不远处的露天浴室走去，还没等他靠近，他就看到了坐在石头上，背对着他的男孩。  
坐在充当椅子的石头上的秦霄贤似乎感应到了什么，转过身来想要探个究竟，躲进树丛里的栾云平望着男孩隆起的腹部，还有因为怀孕而鼓起来的胸部，再次在内心感叹当初没有杀死男孩而是选择跟他交易，是个非常明智的做法。相处了这么久，栾云平早就把这个大胆的男孩的性格摸了个清楚，只要不碰触底线，无论自己对他做出多么过分的事，倔强的男孩都会乖乖地接受，绝不反抗。  
以为自己小题大做的秦霄贤耸了耸肩，转身继续打水清理自己的身子，过了一会儿，秦霄贤站了起来，拿起被他放在一旁的外衣，低着头把它穿上。望着这一幕忽然想到了什么的栾云平目光一沉，放缓脚步，慢慢走近背对他的秦霄贤。  
毫无防备的秦霄贤丝毫没有发现背后有人靠近，忽然被人拦腰抱住，吓得他差点叫出声，可惜他还没来得及呼唤栾云平，一只手就先捂住了他的嘴，让他连求救都做不到，只能唔唔地挣扎着。秦霄贤被劫持的第一反应是护住腹部，肚子里的是他和栾云平的第一个孩子，不能受到任何伤害。因为怀着孩子的缘故，秦霄贤反抗的力度也大大减小，那只放在他腰上的手竟然神不知鬼不觉地解开了他的衣服，一把抓住已经涨得跟女子奶子同样大小的樱桃上蹂躏起来，不愿意被除了栾云平以外触碰的秦霄贤浑身汗毛都竖了起来，心跳也越发越快，刚想挣扎，就听到了熟悉的声音，“乖，是我。”  
一听到是熟悉的声音，秦霄贤终于放松了下来，转身抱住了栾云平的脖子，气急败坏地埋怨道，“都要当父亲了，怎么还这么恶趣味？”  
栾云平轻笑了几声，双手大力揉着男孩的屁股，低下头堵住诱惑自己的小嘴，“好玩。”  
被男人幼稚行为冒犯到的秦霄贤内心里翻了个白眼，随后便开始回应在自己口中肆意扫荡的舌头，不一会儿就被栾云平吻得浑身发软，被他轻轻放倒在草地上。栾云平跨坐到秦霄贤身上，轻易就掀开了遮挡不了多少春色的外衣，秦霄贤害羞地抬手遮住脸，胸前正挺立着的樱桃因为他这一系列动作，在男人眼皮子底下轻幅度地晃动了起来，栾云平伸出手，一手一个抓住它们，轻轻揉捏起来。  
栾云平俯下身，一口含住一边的樱桃，像个新生儿般吸吮起来，“别……别跟孩子抢奶水……”秦霄贤被栾云平的举动羞得红了脸，想要推开身上的男人，又不舍得扫了男人的兴，只能强忍住想要叫出来的冲动。  
栾云平除了必要的时候不会轻易开口讲话，秦霄贤抱着他的脖子，低头嗅着伴侣身上独有的气味，这种气味他描述不出来，如果要他形容，那这气味就像海洛因一样，让秦霄贤对它上瘾，对它欲罢不能。  
刚清理过的身子有些冰冷，可双腿间的蜜穴反而因为摩擦开始变得湿漉漉的，充当天然润滑剂的淫水从里头流了出来，栾云平伸出手指轻轻一摸，肉唇便微微张开，把指头吸住。  
“荡妇……”栾云平轻笑声，毫无阻挡地往蜜穴里头插进四根手指，秦霄贤勾起上半身，本能地呻吟出来。一想到自己又要被许久不碰他的男人疼爱，男孩激动的心都快要跳出嗓子眼，两只手紧抓着身下的草皮，两条腿大大地张开，任由男人在他的蜜穴里横冲直撞。只有秦霄贤自己清楚，哪怕是几根手指，栾云平也能把他插到高潮，他绷紧身子，夹紧蜜穴，一下下吸吮着正在里头抽插的几根手指。  
栾云平嘴角一勾，抽出了手指准备提枪上阵，秦霄贤忽然有些不安地制止了他，他现在已经怀孕九个月，离生产期越来越靠近，他害怕这次放纵会影响到腹中胎儿，双手不由自主地抚上肚子，向男人撒娇道，“能不能用手和嘴巴，我怕伤害到孩子……”  
栾云平也知道这个孩子对两个人意义非凡，可他忍耐了数月，自然不会放过这次机会，他只是点点头，向秦霄贤表示自己会小心的，“好吧，一定要轻……啊！”哪怕有了男人的保证，秦霄贤还是不放心的继续嘱咐着，可惜他话还没说话，栾云平就抓着他的腰挺了进来，粗大的性器直直地顶到身体最深处，让躺在他身下的秦霄贤有种身子被填满，更是饱胀得有些难受的错觉。  
栾云平望着秦霄贤那小巧的樱桃随着自己的撞击上下摇晃，而身下的人又恰恰抱着肚子低呻吟着，埋在男孩体内的性器又涨了几分，男人开始换着角度顶弄着敏感的子宫，蜜穴阵阵紧缩着，里头的肠肉紧紧裹住性器不放，让栾云平舔了舔唇，压低声音沉沉道，“风骚的家伙……”。  
“没……啊！”被操得正失神的秦霄贤听了栾云平的话后恢复了一丝理智，有些委屈地看着他，自己变成现在这般放荡，还不是男人调教得太好，刚想开口为自己狡辩，就立马被男人加快力度的抽插夺去了注意力，只顾着喘息和呻吟。栾云平凶猛的性器不停地向更深的地方开拓着，每一次抽插都会带出大量的淫水，淫水顺着臀缝打湿了后面的小洞，也打湿了秦霄贤身下的衣服。  
“不行了……太快……太快了……”强烈的快感让秦霄贤连叫娇喘声都叫的断断续续的，身体也随着男人抽插的节奏而摇晃着。  
“宝宝……停下……宝宝……” 忽然，腹部传来的不适越发越强烈，甚至开始了一阵一阵的抽痛，秦霄贤急忙阻止栾云平的抽插，脸上陶醉的神情也被惊慌取代。  
“快好了。”栾云平控制住秦霄贤想要推开他的双手，抱着他最后冲刺了十几下，伴随着男孩一次失声大叫，男人低吼了一声，几股滚烫的精液被射进了秦霄贤的体内。  
“我……我好像要生了……”  
“嗯？！”  
【番外】  
跟栾云平生活了二十多年的秦霄贤，期间不是没有动过逃跑的念头，他虽然对栾云平有种变态的痴迷，可他内心也渴望有一天能回到文明世界，继续当他的富二代公子。可对栾云平的恐惧战胜了他内心的渴望，逃跑的念头一直被他压在心底，直到他遇到了一次机会。  
哪怕秦霄贤已经失踪了快半年之久，他的父母还是不愿接受儿子死亡的事实，好几次派出搜救队前往森林里查探，可都被栾云平轻松地解决。那段期间正好是秦霄贤怀孕四个月的时候，无论去哪儿，栾云平都会把他带在身边，一是防止他受到伤害，而是为了防止男孩趁他对付搜救队的时候趁机逃跑。  
一开始，秦霄贤并没有动逃跑的心思，栾云平去哪儿他便跟到那儿，他这般百依百顺的态度也大大取悦了男人，告诉了男孩许多他过去的事，可依旧没有放松对他的监视。对于搜救队大规模在森林里寻找他的事，秦霄贤一直保持不闻不问的态度，仿佛这群人找的不是他，而是别人。  
秦霄贤之所以这么做，是他潜意识地认为栾云平是杀不死的存在，普通的搜救队根本不是他的对手，他见过曾经的伙伴孙九芳朝栾云平打了十几发子弹，后者却若无其事地走上前，一刀解决掉了伙伴，因此，秦霄贤便认定了栾云平是不死之身。  
可后来，一次意外的负伤，让秦霄贤发现栾云平并不是他想象的那般恐怖，只要火力足够，栾云平是可以被杀死的。能让栾云平如此强悍的存活下来，不过是因为他拥有普通人没有的自我治愈能力罢了。秦霄贤还发现这种逆天的能力有个栾云平不愿告诉他的缺点，伤势越重，用来治愈的时间便越长，而在身体进行自我修复的期间，栾云平是无法移动的。  
关于逃跑的念头，是在秦霄贤看到受伤躺在床上昏迷不醒的栾云平那一刻忽然冒出来的，秦霄贤掐指算了算，栾云平这次修复需要花费12个小时的时间，足以让他跟森林里的搜救员取得联系，然后被带回父母身边。  
可当时的秦霄贤却没有那么做，反而快速收拾了一些干粮和水，上前去把栾云平拍醒，让他跟着自己离开木屋，去另一个藏身处躲藏。  
“不要睡好不好？我们先去那个山洞，这里他们很快就会找来的，我打不过他们，你先别睡，跟我走好不好？”  
秦霄贤至今都无法解释自己当初为什么没有把握住机会，丢下栾云平逃出生天，是因为肚子里的孩子？还是因为他早就无可救药地爱上了身边这个怪物？放弃了回到父母身边的唯一机会，他后悔过吗？面对这些问题，秦霄贤答不上来，也不想答的上来。  
“你向来都很聪明，不是吗？”多年后，在一次偶然的机会下，秦霄贤向栾云平诉说了这困扰自己多年的疑惑，男人没有给他过多的解释，只是笑着反问了他一句。有了男人的提点，秦霄贤这才给自己当年异常的行为找到了一个合理的解释，哪怕逃跑的机会唾手可得，他的内心还是没有战胜对栾云平的恐惧，或许他早就习惯被栾云平支配，这才导致他的大脑让他主动放弃那次宝贵的机会，选择跟栾云平度过一生。  
“爹爹！你快过来！哥哥又欺负我！”小儿子委屈的喊声把秦霄贤从回忆里拉了出来，秦霄贤连忙‘诶’了一声，把手上的肉交给身边的栾云平处理，自己则是跑到小儿子身旁，蹲下身来，细心地听着他对长子的控诉。  
“乖，我们等会儿让爸爸教训哥哥，好不好？”


End file.
